Deputy Winslow
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Film characters | aliases = Winslow Friday the 13th Part 2 novelization; Simon Hawke; 1988 | film = | franchise = Friday the 13th | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Crystal Lake Township, Wessex County, New Jersey | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 1984 It's been established that Friday the 13th Part 2 takes place five years following the events of the first movie which took place in the year 1979, shortly before the film's theatrical release in 1980. | 1st appearance = Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) | final appearance = | actor = Jack Marks }} Deputy Winslow is a fictional law-enforcement officer and murder victim featured in the Friday the 13th film series. Played by actor Jack Marks, he appeared in the 1981 movie Friday the 13th Part 2. Biography Winslow, first name unknown, was a sheriff's deputy working out of Crystal Lake Township in Wessex County, New Jersey in the early 1980s. Winslow's jurisdiction is determined by information provided by other films. Close inspection of his shoulder patch reveals that he services the area of Sebastopol, which is not referenced anywhere else in the entire film series. In the summer of 1984, Deputy Winslow was patrolling the restricted areas surrounding Camp Crystal Lake. This side of the lake had been shut down to visitors ever since the 1979 massacre of seven camp counselors at the hands of the mad revenge-driven Pamela Voorhees. Winslow caught two young counselor trainees named Jeff and Sandra from nearby Packanack Lodge sneaking about within the restricted parts of Camp Crystal Lake and escorted back them to their boss, Paul Holt, at Packanack Lodge. He warned Holt that Camp Crystal Lake was condemned and that he was going to have to keep his people away from there or else he would have to arrest them. He further threatened to get a warrant against Holt as well. He told him that things in that area have been quiet and that is just the way they want to keep it. When Paul dismissed Jeff and Sandra from his office, Deputy Winslow scoffed, surprised that Holt did not appear as if he was even going to reprimand them. Irritated by the acerbic law-enforcement officer, Paul sarcastically told Ginny that Jeff and Sandra were not to have any seconds for desert that evening. This only agitated Winslow much to Holt's delight. While driving back along Old North Road, Deputy Winslow spied a strange masked figure lumbering across the street into the restricted areas. This was Jason Voorhees - the surviving son of Pamela Voorhees. Winslow stopped his car and pursued Voorhees into the woods. Although he doggedly kept after Voorhees, he could not keep up with him and quickly lost sight of his quarry. Running deeper into the forest, he eventually came upon Jason's ramshackle cabin home in the middle of the dense woods. He went inside and surveyed the dirt and cluttered debris. He found his way to an anterior chamber, which contained a shrine that Voorhees had erected to his mother, which included her rotting severed head encircled by candles. As Winslow recoiled in shock, Jason came up behind and drove the claw end of a hammer into the back of his skull, killing him. Jason left Deputy Winslow's corpse inside the room next to the table with his mother's head. It was later joined by the bodies of several more victims. Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) Notes & Trivia * * Deputy Winslow is the third murder victim of Jason Voorhees and the second male victim. He is the twelfth murder victim in the series overall (thirteenth if one counts Mrs. Voorhees). He is the first character to be killed who appears only in Friday the 13th Part 2. The previous two victims, Alice Hardy and Crazy Ralph, were originally introduced in Friday the 13th. * In the film, Deputy Winslow is referenced only as "The cop". His surname is provided in the 1988 novelization of Friday the 13th Part 2 by author Simon Hawke. * Deputy Winslow presents another problem in terms of determining the locations wherein all of these films take place. Automobile license plates from Friday the 13th and Friday the 13th Part 2 establish the state as New Jersey. A street sign establishes that the campground and surrounding area is located in Crystal Lake. The Wessex County Morgue seen in Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter establishes the county as Wessex County. Now we have the mystery of Deputy Winslow. Close inspection of the patch on his left shoulder reveals the name Sebastopol. There is no Sebastopol in New Jersey. However, such locations do exist in California and Missouri. * Deputy Winslow's squad car was a 1980 Pontiac Lemans. Other than the sirens and an identification marker on the hood and driver door that read "police", there is no other indicator of location identified on the vehicle. IMCDB; Friday the 13th Part 2 (1981) * Playing the role of Deputy Winslow is actor Jack Marks second movie work and his first work in a feature film. * Scenes of Deputy Winslow's murder are also presented in flashback in Friday the 13th Part 4. See also External Links * * Deputy Winslow at the Friday the 13th Wiki References Category:1984/Character deaths Category:Characters with biographies